Aragorns erste Liebe
by Alistanniel
Summary: Der zwölfjährige Aragorn verliebt sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben...


  
_Inhalt: der zwölfjährige Aragorn (in dieser Geschichte mit seinem Jugendnamen Estel auftretend) verliebt sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben.   
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor   
  
Rating: G   
  
Disclaimer: gehört alles Master Tolkien   
  
Author's Note: die Story hat den 2. Platz beim FanFiction Wettbewerb zum 2-jährigen Bestehen von www. argolas.de gemacht. Wettbewerb ist unter www. argolas.de/mereth zu finden   
  
Dedication: für meine Betaleserin und gute Freundin Mandy. Schön, dass es dich gibt "knuddel"_

* * *

****

****

****

**Aragorns erste Liebe**   
  
von Alistanniel

„Estel!" kam Elronds Stimme vom Haus her. Der zwölfjährige Junge duckte sich daraufhin in seinem Versteck. Er dachte an die kaputte Keksschüssel und deren Inhalt, die er am Küchenboden gelassen hatte, als die Köchin zurück gekehrt war. Sein Ziehvater würde ihm dafür wahrscheinlich Hausarrest erteilen.   
Als er hörte wie jemand durch die Stallgasse ging, hielt er die Luft an und drückte sich noch tiefer ins Heu. Jemand näherte sich der Leiter, die zum Heuschober hinauf führte, und blieb direkt davor stehen.   
Elrond räusperte sich demonstrativ. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Estel da oben war. „Du kommst da auf der Stelle runter!" sagte er streng. „Eins", begann er zu zählen, „Zwei...."   
Und Estel wusste wenn sein Ziehvater das tat war es ratsam seinen Anordnungen Folge zu leisten. Also stieg er sehr langsam und zögerlich die Leiter hinab, bis er schließlich vor Elrond stand, wobei er eine Unschuldsmiene aufsetzte. „Ja ada?"   
„Du wirst in die Küche gehen und die Keksbrösel sowie die Scherben der Schüssel beseitigen, und zwar jetzt, ion-nîn." Seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig, und Estel kam zu dem Schluss, dass es besser war Widerworte zu unterlassen. Er ließ sich von Elrond zurück zum Haus schieben, und beschloss es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, damit seinem Ziehvater nicht vielleicht doch noch einfiel ihm Hausarrest zu erteilen.   
  
Nachdem er fertig war, und sich auch noch wie Elrond von ihm verlangt hatte bei der Köchin entschuldigt hatte, ging er wieder hinaus, um Elladan und Elrohir, seine beiden Ziehbrüder zu suchen, in der Hoffnung sie würden mit ihm ein wenig üben ein Schwert zu führen. Er fand sie auch draußen vor dem Haus beim Striegeln ihrer Pferde. Doch ehe er mit ihnen sprechen konnte, entdeckte er ein paar Reiter, die über die Brücke über den Bruinen geritten kamen. Sollte das etwa bereits der Besuch aus Lórien sein, den Elrond angekündigt hatte?   
Estel musterte die Neuankömmlinge gespannt. Es handelte sich um drei Reiter. Zwei stattliche Krieger, die eine Frau begleiteten. Als sie vor den Stallungen ankamen und von ihren Pferden stiegen, hielt sich der Junge im Hintergrund, während die Zwillinge die Frau und ihre Begleiter begrüßten. Durch die Worte, die an sie gerichtet wurden, wusste Estel um wen es sich handelte. Aber das war ihm momentan egal. Er konnte sie jetzt gut sehen, und nahe genug um zu erkennen wie schön sie war.   
Ihr goldenes Haar umrahmte feine Gesichtszüge, fiel ihr in sanften Locken hüftlang über die Schultern, und strahlend blaue Augen erfassten ihn plötzlich. Sie lächelte ihn an. Elladan winkte seinem Ziehbruder zu er möge zu ihnen hinüber kommen. Als würden seine Beine nicht mehr seiner Kontrolle unterstehen, bewegte er sich zu der kleinen Gruppe hin.   
Elrohir musste leicht grinsen. „Estel, darf ich dir unsere Großmutter vorstellen. Galadriel, die Herrin von Lórien. Und Großmutter, das ist unser Ziehbruder Estel."   
„Mae govannen heri", sagte Estel höflich.   
Galadriel gab ihm die Hand. „Hallo. Es freut mich sehr deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Estel." Sie wusste genau wer er war. Nicht nur ein einfacher Waldläufer, sondern Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Und sie wusste von der Bestimmung, der sein Schicksal ihn entgegen führen würde. Aber das lag alles noch weit in der Zukunft. Er war noch ein Junge, in dessen Augen die Unbeschwertheit eines glücklichen Kindes lag.   
Als Galadriel ihn ansah, fiel ihm auf, dass seine Kleidung ziemlich zerknittert war und er eine ganze Menge Heu im Haar hatte. Er wurde rot und bekam plötzlich erhebliches Interesse an den Spitzen seiner Schuhe.   
„Kleiner Bruder, mach dich doch nützlich und frag Galadriel, ob du ihr Pferd für sie in den Stall bringen kannst", meinte Elrohir grinsend. Ihm war die Reaktion seines Ziehbruders auf Galadriels Blick nicht entgangen.   
Estel nickte. „Heri, Euer Pferd ist bei mir in guten Händen, ich werde es mit allem versorgen was es braucht."   
„Ich danke dir." Sie bedachte ihn mit einem Lächeln und legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann ging sie mit ihren Enkelsöhnen zum Haus. Stallburschen kümmerten sich um die Pferde ihrer beiden Begleiter.   
Nachdem sie außer Sicht waren jubelte Estel innerlich. „Sie hat mich berührt! Ob sie mich auch mag?" überlegte er laut.   
Der braune Hengst, den er am Zügel hielt, schnaubte leise. Estel strich ihn über die Nüstern. „Dir soll es an nichts fehlen mein Großer. Deine Herrin wird stauen wie gut du versorgt wirst." Während er das Pferd absattelte und striegelte hing er seinen Gedanken nach. Ob die Herrin von Lórien ihn überhaupt weiter beachten würde? Was war er schließlich schon. Ein Waisenjunge, ein Waldläufer des Nordens. Nicht einmal ein Halbelb wie sein Ziehvater einer war.   
  
Nachdem das Fell von Galadriels Hengst glänzte, und er Futter und Wasser bekommen hatte, und Estel auch das Leder von Sattel und Zaum gereinigt hatte, ging er ins Haus. Er holte sich aus der Küche etwas zu trinken. Es musste bald Zeit für das Mittagessen sein. Da würde er mit Sicherheit Galadriel wieder sehen. Der Gedanke an sie ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Gedankenverloren zupfte er einen Heuhalm aus seiner Kleidung. Heu?! Es durchzuckte ihn heiß. Er sah ja immer noch so aus. Hatte sich am Vorabend für dem Baden gedrückt. Und nach Stall roch er auch noch. So konnte er Galadriel unmöglich unter die Augen treten. Was sollte sie von ihm denken?   
Schnell rannte er zu seinem Zimmer um ein Handtuch und saubere Kleidung zu holen. Ohne irgendjemandem über den Weg zu laufen schaffte er es bis hinaus und ging hinunter zum Fluss. Wenn sein Ziehvater ihn baden schickte, so musste er das in dem hölzernen Badeschaff tun. Wie er das hasste. Der Fluss war ihm viel lieber. Nachdem er die passende Stelle gefunden hatte, zog er sich aus und watete ins Wasser. Es war kühl, aber nicht zu kalt. Bis zum Hochsommer war es nicht mehr lange hin.   
Schließlich befand er sich für sauber, trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte in die frische Kleidung. Er musste sich noch frisieren, und wenn seine Haare trocken waren würde er Galadriel bestimmt gefallen, dessen war er sich sicher.   
Im Haus lief er zu allem Überfluss seinem Ziehvater über den Weg. Dieser sah ihn nachdenklich an, merkte, dass sein Haar nass war. „Warst du etwa baden?" fragte er schließlich überrascht.   
Estel grinste breit. „Ja war ich. Weil ich mich gestern gedrückt habe."   
„Brav", antwortete Elrond, jedoch nicht ohne die Augenbraue dabei hoch zu ziehen. „Solltest du endlich zur Einsicht gekommen sein, ion-nîn?"   
„Vielleicht, ada." Der Junge setzte einen unschuldigen Ausdruck auf und schob sich an dem Halbelben vorbei.   
Elrond sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. War er etwa krank? „Komm nicht zu spät zum Mittagessen. Galadriel wird auch da sein. Hast du sie überhaupt schon kennen gelernt?"   
Bei der Erwähnung von Galadriels Namen wurde Estel abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Ein schnelles ja war die Antwort und weg war er. Um nichts in der Welt würde er zu spät zum Mittagessen kommen.   
  
Nach dem Essen war Estels Laune gesunken. Galadriel hatte sich mit allen anderen unterhalten und ihn kaum beachtet. Irgendwie musste es sich doch anstellen lassen, dass er ihr auffiel. Nur wie? Er hatte doch keine Ahnung was Frauen an Männern gefiel. Ja sicher, seine Ziehbrüder wussten das genau, die wussten immer alles. Aber die konnte er schlecht fragen. Sie würden ihn nur damit aufziehen. Missgelaunt trat er vor dem Haus einen Stein nach dem anderen zur Seite.   
„Na was ist denn, kleiner Bruder?" fragte plötzlich Elrohirs Stimme hinter ihm. Er hatte den Elben sich gar nicht nähern hören.   
„Ach…", der Junge überlegte, ob er ihm wirklich anvertrauen konnte, was ihn momentan so beschäftigte und aufwühlte.   
Elrohir lächelte. „Sag schon, was hast du auf dem Herzen?"   
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Als sein Ziehbruder nickte, fuhr er fort. „Was machst du, wenn du möchtest, dass ein Mädchen, das dir gefällt, dich bemerkt und zur Kenntnis nimmt?"   
Der Elb grinste schalkhaft. „Nanu? Mein kleiner Bruder hat sich doch nicht etwa verliebt?" Er zog den Jungen näher, und senkte die Stimme. „Also pass gut auf. Da gibt es ein paar Dinge, die du tun kannst. Schenk ihr Blumen, schreib ihr ein Gedicht. Und wenn sie anspricht, lade sie zum Essen ein und koche für sie."   
Estel seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Elrohir, ich bin zwölf Jahre alt. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Liebesgedichten."   
Das war dem Elben einleuchtend und er nickte grinsend. „Ich kann dir doch dabei helfen. Du beschreibst sie mir, und was dir durch den Kopf geht, wenn du sie siehst, und ich fasse es in die passenden Worte."   
Da Estel sonst nicht wusste wie er zu einem Gedicht kommen sollte, stimmte er zu und sie machten sich ans Werk. Der Junge versuchte tunlichst zu vermeiden zu viel zu sagen, er wollte nicht, dass Elrohir erriet, um wen es sich bei seiner Angebeteten handelte. Er würde ihn nur wieder damit aufziehen. Doch dieser musste nur zwei und zwei zusammen zählen um die Antwort zu kennen. Aber er verzichtete darauf sich zu äußern.   
Nach etwa einer Stunde war das Gedicht fertig. Estel dankte seinem Bruder sehr dafür, und ging los um ein paar Blumen zu pflücken. Er hatte inzwischen einen Plan gefasst, nachdem er vorgehen würde. Doch das gestaltete sich gar nicht so einfach. Keine Blume konnte sich mit ihrer Schönheit messen, fand er.   
  
Kurz vor dem Abendessen schließlich hatte er sich für eine weiße Lilie entschieden. Auch schrieb er einen Teil des Gedichts auf ein Blatt Papier, und legte beides vor Galadriels Zimmer ab. Als sie den Raum verließ um zum Essen zu gehen, fand sie beides. Von der Lilie ging ein intensiver und sehr angenehmer Duft aus. Neugierig entfaltete Galadriel das Papier um den Inhalt der Nachricht zu lesen. 

_Keine Blume ist so schön wie Ihr.   
Lilie, die Ihr in meinem Herzen erblüht.   
Eure Anwesenheit gleicht einem Lied.   
Eine sanfte Melodie, die meine Seele berührt._

  
  
Sie lächelte über die Schönheit dieser Worte, und ob dem Gedanken einen heimlichen Verehrer zu haben. Um wen es sich wohl handeln mochte. Zu gerne hätte sie das gewusst.   
Estel, der auf dem Weg zum Speisezimmer war, hoffte dass ihr die Blume und das Gedicht gefielen. Der Großteil war von Elrohir, jedoch ein paar Dinge hatte er abgeändert und ergänzt. Als er an seinem Ziel ankam, fiel sein Blick sofort auf Galadriel, die neben seinem Ziehvater beim Tisch saß und sich mit ihm unterhielt.   
Einfach alles an ihr war wunderschön. Ihre blitzenden blauen Augen, die anderen in die Seele zu schauen vermögen schienen. Das goldene Haar, dessen Locken ihr bis zu den Hüften reichten, und das ihre feinen und edlen Gesichtszüge umrahmte. Und ihre melodische Stimme, wenn sie sprach. Er begann sich zu fragen, warum um alles in der Welt sie überhaupt besondere Notiz von ihm nehmen sollte. Er ertappte sich während des Essens immer wieder dabei, dass er zu ihr hinüber sah. Jedes Mal wandte er sich dann verlegen ab und widmete sich umso hingebungsvoller seinem Teller. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass Galadriel es merkte. Und dann würde sie wahrscheinlich auch darauf kommen, dass die Blume von ihm war.   
  
In dieser Nacht träumte Estel von Galadriel. Er träumte, dass er mit ihr spazieren ging. Über die Wiese am Fluss entlang. Ein leichter Wind wehte ihm um die Nase, trug den Duft von frischen Kräutern und Blumen mit sich, die hier überall wuchsen. Er konnte sehen wie Galadriel die Augen schloss und den Duft einatmete. Der Wind strich sanft über ihr Gesicht und brachte ihr goldenes Haar in Bewegung.   
Als Estel am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, glaubte er immer noch den würzigen Duft der Kräuter in der Nase zu haben. Der Traum war so real gewesen. Aber dennoch blieb es ein Traum. Es würde ihn unendlich glücklich machen einmal nur mit ihr so spazieren zu gehen. Nur sie beide, und sonst niemand. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung wie er das erreichen konnte. Ob er es nicht doch besser dabei belassen sollte, dass sie unerreichbar für ihn war?   
Nein! Er hatte begonnen indem er ihr die Lilie geschenkt hatte. Jetzt würde er auch weiter machen. Ganz egal wie es enden würde. Ein Blick von ihr, ein Lächeln, ein paar Worte ihrer melodischen Stimme waren ihm schon genug.   
Dieses Mal pflückte er eine Narzisse, deren Farbe golden war wie Galadriels Haar. Wieder legte er einen Teil des Gedichtes, das er mit Elrohirs Hilfe erarbeitet hatte, dazu. Er hoffte sie würde nicht merken, dass er es nicht allein geschrieben hatte.   
  


_Euer Haar golden schimmernd und leuchtend   
wie der Sonne heller reiner Schein.   
Silberlicht, das einem jungen Morgen gleicht   
hüllt Euch ein, erhellt auch mein Herz._

  
  
Zu gern hätte er gewusst, was sie von dem Gedicht hielt, ob ihr die Worte gefielen. Vieles hätte er darum gegeben um ihre Gedanken sehen zu können. Gedanken verloren ging er hinaus ins Freie. Seinen Teller hatte er halb voll zurück gelassen, irgendwie wollte ihm das Essen nicht so recht schmecken, er hatte keinen besonderen Appetit. Der Raum erschien ihm beinahe unerträglich einengend. Draußen war es besser. Hier war er sicher vor den seltsamen Blicken seiner Brüder und seines Ziehvaters. Elrond hatte ihn schon wieder schief angesehen, weil er freiwillig, ohne dass es einer Aufforderung bedurft hätte, ein Bad genommen, und weil er keinen Unsinn egal welcher Art angestellt hatte. Warum waren Erwachsene nur so blind?   
Sein Weg führte Estel in den Stall und er sah nach Galadriels Hengst, vergewisserte sich ob er gut versorgt wurde, und bat den Stallburschen das Striegeln und Putzen übernehmen zu dürfen. Während er so bei der Arbeit war, kam jemand herein. Estel reagierte kaum darauf, nahm an, dass nur der Stallbursche zurück gekehrt war. Doch die Gestalt blieb vor der Box des braunen Hengstes stehen. Es war Galadriel.   
„Hallo Estel", sagte sie freundlich. „Ich wollte nur mein Pferd besuchen. Wie ich sehe, wird es ja bestens versorgt. Ich danke dir." Sie lächelte ihn an.   
Er wurde leicht rot. „Ähm, das mache ich gerne." Die Verlegenheit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Er ist ein besonders schönes und edles Tier. Passend zu jemandem wie Euch..."   
Als Galadriel lachen musste, lief er knallrot an. „Das hast du sehr nett gesagt." Sie strich ihrem Hengst über die weichen Nüstern. „Er bräuchte bald wieder Bewegung. Hättest du nicht Lust mich morgen auf einem kleinen Ausritt zu begleiten? Ich könnte jemanden gebrauchen, der den Wald hier genau kennt."   
Estel machte innerlich einen Luftsprung. „Also ich... ja sehr gerne. Wann möchtet Ihr denn los, heri?" „Nach dem Frühstück wäre schön." Bei seiner Anrede musste sie wieder lächeln. „Und bitte nenn mich einfach nur Galadriel."   
Er nickte. „Ja heri... Galadriel." Innerlich schalt er sich selbst für seine Dummheit. Da er den Hengst nun fertig gestriegelt hatte, verabschiedete er sich von ihr und verließ den Stall. Draußen angekommen verlieh er seiner Freude Ausdruck und gab ein Jubelgeräusch von sich. Sie hatte ihn bemerkt! Und nicht nur das, er würde mit ihr ausreiten. Wenn doch nur schon der nächste Tag wäre. Oder zumindest Abend.   
  
Die Zeit zog sich dermaßen bis Estel schließlich abends unter seine Bettdecke kriechen konnte. Er dachte die ganze Zeit nur an Galadriel, konnte es kaum glauben, dass er am kommenden Vormittag wirklich mit ihr ausreiten würde. Da er innerlich so aufgewühlt war, dauerte es lange bis er endlich eingeschlafen war.   
Am nächsten Morgen war er wie gerädert. Zum Frühstück brachte er nicht viel hinunter. Für ihn existierte nur noch der bevor stehende Ausritt. Er hatte sich gründlich gewaschen, sogar etwas von der Duftseife verwendet, um die er normalerweise einen gewaltigen Bogen machte, und sich gekämmt.   
Estel wartete vor dem Stall auf Galadriel. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung als er sie kommen sah. Sie war noch in der Küche gewesen und hatte zwei Äpfel als Belohnung für die Pferde nach dem Ritt mitgenommen.   
Sie grüßte ihn gut gelaunt und er versuchte über seine Nervosität hinweg zu täuschen, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang.   
„Herrliches Wetter, wie geschaffen für einen Ausritt, nicht wahr?" versuchte sie die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern, damit er sich entspannte.   
Er nickte. „Ja, ganz wunderbar. Habt Ihr auch ein bestimmtes Ziel?" fragte er nach. Sie kannte sich in der Umgebung sicher ebenso gut aus wie er, wenn nicht noch besser. „Nein nicht wirklich. Weißt du, ich war sehr lange nicht mehr hier, und vielleicht zeigst du mir einfach deine Lieblingsplätze. Bestimmt hat sich so einige verändert in der Zwischenzeit." Sie lächelte.   
Dieser Blick, das Funkeln ihrer Augen, er war einfach nur hingerissen, jedes Mal aufs Neue. „Das mache ich gerne", entgegnete er. Die beiden holten ihre Pferde aus dem Stall und machten sie fertig für den Ritt. Galadriels Hengst drängte bereits nach Bewegung. Auch Estels Stute war offensichtlich aufgeregt.   
Sie ritten am Fluss entlang über sie saftig grünen Wiesen. Das Wasser plätscherte leise und in den Bäumen und Büschen zwitscherten Vögel. Eine Amsel stob neben ihnen davon, aufgescheucht von den Hufen ihrer Pferde.   
Schließlich gingen sie zu einem immer schneller werdenden Galopp über, der in einem regelrechten Wettreiten endete, das bis zum Ende der Wiesen, wo es wieder in den Wald ging, führte.   
„Du bist ein sehr guter Reiter, mein Kompliment", sagte Galadriel zu Estel als sie ihren Hengst durchparierte.   
Er grinste. „Dankeschön, Ihr aber auch. Wenn Ihr wollt zeige ich Euch einen Ort, an den ich mich gerne zurück ziehe, wenn ich meine Ruhe haben will."   
Als sie nickte, ritt er voran. Es ging einen Seitenarm des Bruinen flussaufwärts bis zu einer steinigen Gegend. Dort lag ein See, der so klar war, dass man den Grund gut sehen konnte. An der ihrer Position gegenüberliegenden felsigen Seite zeigte sich im Wasser eine dunkle Öffnung.   
Estel saß ab und ließ sein Pferd auf der Wiese grasen. Galadriel tat es ihm gleich. „Den See kenne ich, er ist so wunderschön", sagte sie, während sie ihren Blick verträumt über die Umgebung schweifen ließ.   
„Ja, und die Wasseroberfläche ist immer glatt, ich habe sie noch nie anders erlebt. Das wirkt beruhigend, ich kann hier meine Gedanken immer gut ordnen. Es ist auch schön hier schwimmen zu gehen und bis zum Grund zu tauchen. Man kann einfach alles sehen", meinte der Junge schwärmerisch.   
Galadriels Blick glitt zu dem geheimnisvollen finsteren Durchlass. „Ich habe gehört diese Öffnung soll zu einer Grotte im Fels führen, wo der Fluss unterirdisch durchfließt. Aber sie wirkt sehr eng."   
„Ist sie nicht, das sieht nur so aus. In Wirklichkeit ist sie breit genug. Ich bin letzten Sommer einmal hindurch getaucht. Die Grotte ist sehr schön, wirklich. Aber sie ist unheimlich und es gibt Strömungen. Ada hat mir verboten es noch einmal zu tun", erklärte er.   
Eine Weile saßen die beiden am Ufer im Gras. Sie sprachen aber nicht viel, sondern genossen einfach nur den Tag. Und Estel konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, dass er hier mit Galadriel war. Er wollte ihr so gerne sagen was er für sie empfand, aber er fürchtete sich damit vollkommen zum Narren zu machen.   
„Estel", begann Galadriel schließlich. „Die Blumen und das Gedicht, das war von dir, oder?"   
Der Junge zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen als wäre er bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden. Er nickte langsam. „Ja, das stimmt. Ich... ich liebe Euch doch so sehr, und wollte es Euch zeigen." Sein Blick war flehend. „Seid Ihr jetzt böse?" Galadriel lachte leise. „Aber nein, warum sollte ich? Deine Geschenke sind sehr schön und ich fühle mich geehrt."   
„Aber das Gedicht ist überhaupt nicht von mir", entfuhr es Estel jetzt plötzlich. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn wegen etwas mochte, das gar nicht sein Werk war. „Elrohir hat es geschrieben, ich habe ihm nur alles gesagt."   
„Das weiß ich", entgegnete die Elbenfrau mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Er sah sie ungläubig an. „Ihr habt es gewusst? Aber warum..."   
„Das waren nicht die Worte eines Zwölfjährigen. Jedoch die Gedanken und Gefühle, die hinter diesen Worten stehen sind deine. Es ist nicht anders als wie es sich mit jedem von uns selbst auch verhält. Außen ist was man sehen kann, aber das Herz liegt im Inneren."   
Estel runzelte die Stirn. „Das verstehe ich nicht."   
Sie lächelte und strich ihm über die Wange, eine Strähne seines schon wieder wirren Haars zur Seite. „Eines Tages, wenn du alt genug bist, wirst du es verstehen." Da war wieder dieses Leuchten in ihren Augen, das er so mochte. „Ist das Gedicht denn schon beendet?" fragte sie.   
„Nein, es gibt noch einen Teil", der Junge wandte sich ab, starrte aufs Wasser hinaus. „Aber den hat auch Elrohir geschrieben."   
„Das ist für mich nicht wichtig Ich würde es dennoch sehr gerne lesen, wenn du mich lässt." Sie hob sacht sein Kinn an, damit er sie ansah.   
Er nickte schließlich. „Na gut, wenn Ihr wollt gebe ich es Euch am Nachmittag." „Das wäre schön", sagte Galadriel.   
  
Da es keine Worte mehr blieben, und ehe sie vermisst wurden, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Bruchtal. Diesmal in einem leichten Trab, auf ein Wettrennen verzichtend. Estel konnte nicht widerstehen Galadriel dann und wann zu beobachten. Der Wind ließ ihr Haar sanft wehen, und sie schien manches Mal von innen her zu leuchten. Zumindest aber umgab sie eine spürbare Aura.   
Wieder bei den Ställen angekommen versorgten sie noch gemeinsam die Pferde. Zu Estels Überraschung bedankte sich Galadriel bei ihm für den netten Ausritt, obwohl seiner Meinung nach er zu danken gehabt hätte. Er versprach später mit dem Gedicht zu ihr zu kommen.   
Während er zu seinem Zimmer ging, um es dort wie die beiden Teile zuvor schön abzuschreiben, spielte er mir dem Gedanken es ihr wieder einfach vor die Tür zu legen. Doch dafür hatte sie nach dem heutigen Gespräch wahrscheinlich kein Verständnis. Außerdem hatte er versprochen es ihr zu geben, und das meinte wohl persönlich in die Hand.   
  
Am späteren Nachmittag nun stand er mit einem äußerst mulmigen Gefühl vor der Tür zu Galadriels Zimmer. In der Hand hielt er nicht nur das Papier mit dem letzten Teil des Gedichts, sondern auch wieder eine Blume. Dieses Mal eine blaue Kornblume. Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus und klopfte mit einem leichten Schlucken.   
Gleich darauf öffnete Galadriel. Sie lächelte als sie ihn sah. „Estel, komm nur herein." Mit einem Schritt zur Seite gab sie den Weg für ihn frei. Er trat nur so weit in den Raum, dass sie Tür wieder geschlossen werden konnte, dann blieb er stehen.   
„Das ist für Euch", sagte er und gab ihr das Papier und die Kornblume.   
Sie nahm beides entgegen und begann den Text zu lesen. Estel zwang sich den Blick nicht abzuwenden. Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und das Zimmer auf dem schnellsten Wege verlassen.   
  


_Blau wie der klare Himmel im Sommer,   
strahlen Eure Augen gleichsam weißem   
sich an Wasser brechendem Licht.   
Und meine Seele schreit, weint vor Sehnsucht._

  
  
Galadriel sah auf, nachdem sie zu Ende gelesen hatte. Estels ganzer Körper spannte sich an, während er in ihrem Gesicht nach einer Reaktion suchte. Im Raum war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören.   
„Das war wunderschön, Estel", sagte die Elbenfrau schließlich und lächelte ihn an. „Es ist ein sehr kostbares Geschenk jemanden wissen zu lassen, dass man solche Gefühle für ihn hat." Sie legte wie sie es schon am Vormittag einmal getan hatte die Hand ab sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. „Du hast ein reines ehrliches Herz. Bewahre es dir, und du wirst einmal eine Frau sehr glücklich machen."   
„Aber ich liebe doch Euch", antwortete der Junge, und Kummer schwang in seiner Stimme mit.   
„Ich werde nicht aufhören Euch zu lieben. Niemals!"   
„Du bist noch jung und hast Zeit. Eines Tages wirst du eine Frau finden, die deine Gefühle mit ganzem Herzen erwidert." Sie konnte eine Flut von Empfindungen in seinen Augen sehen. Was sie ihm sagen musste, würde ihn weh tun. Aber nicht für lange. „Aber du weißt, dass ich nicht diejenige sein kann. Ich mag dich sehr, und diese Zeilen werde ich mir aufheben." Sie hob die Hand, in der sie das Papier mit dem Gedicht hielt, kurz an. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde deine Liebe nicht vergessen, sie wird in meinem Herzen bleiben."   
Diese Worte machten ihn unendlich glücklich. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass sie seine Liebe nicht erwidern konnte, auch wenn er versucht hatte darüber hinweg zu sehen. Seine anfängliche Traurigkeit wich einem Lächeln. Irgendwie fühlte er sich unendlich befreit. Sie wusste nun was er empfand, und sie hielt es nicht für lächerlich.   
  
Bevor Galadriel aus Bruchtal abreiste verbrachte sie noch einige Zeit mit Estel. Oft ritten sie gemeinsam aus, und sie ließ sich von ihm sein Lieblingsspiel erklären, damit sie es mit ihm spielen konnte. Als ihr Aufbruch näher rückte, wurde dem Jungen zunehmend schwer ums Herz. Hatte ihr doch in ihr Freundschaft anstatt von Liebe gefunden. Zum Abschied schenkte er ihr eine weiße Lilie. Diese passte von allen Blumen am besten zu ihr, fand er.   
  
Oft dachte er an sie, daran als sie hier gewesen war, wenn er sich einsam fühlte, wenn wieder niemand für ihn Zeit hatte. Schlussendlich behielt sie recht. Mit den vergehenden Tagen, Wochen, Monaten und schließlich Jahren änderten sich seine Gefühle. Er wuchs heran, wurde ein Mann, und hörte irgendwann auf sie zu lieben. Aber die freundschaftlichen Gefühle blieben bestehen.   
Galadriel würde so lange Estel lebte einen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen einnehmen. Sie war seine erste Liebe gewesen, und nichts würde jemals diese Verbindung zerbrechen können.   
  



End file.
